under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Firebird
Firebird(ファイヤーバード Faiyābādo) is a Dark Beast that appeared in Episode 4 of Daikyu Maryu Gaiking. Appearance Firebird has the appearance of giant mechanical bird with a red body and yellow wings. It has rocket thrusters on it’s tail with a small yellow tail wings on top and is shown with fire-emitter holes across the sides of it’s body, neck, beak, and in front side of it’s wings. Biography When the Dark Horror Army look for a haniwa statue with flashing eyes, they set out to awaken a Dark Beast, named Firebird, from it’s 6,000 year slumber. Despite one of the generals suggestion to wait until they found the haniwa statue before they awaken Firebird, they still decided to awaken it. At Tsugaru Peninsula, the four generals create a black hole phenomenon that causes Mt. Manokami to erupt. When the Daikyu Maryuu arrives and Sanshiro and Fan Li are sent out in Gaiking and Skylar, the generals call forth Firebird and the Dark Beast rises out of Mt. Manokami as lava shoots outs from it. Sanshiro fires Gaiking’s Hydro Blazer at Firebird, but the attack has no effect on the Dark Beast and Gaiking ends up getting collided by Firebird. When Firebird dives toward the ground, Sanshiro passes out for a second until Fan Ali awakens him to maneuver back up to the sky. However, Firebird makes Gaiking crash into Skylar before flying away. Later, when the four generals were ordered to get the haniwa statue after finding out that it’s on the Daikyu Maryu, Firebird is sent out again and starts to set a whole city on fire. When the Daikyu Maryu is launching out, Firebird attacks it and causes the haniwa statue inside to shatter in the floor, revealing a small Phoenix statue. Sanshiro launches out within Gaiking to give the team enough time to discover the secret of the haniwa statue. Gaiking’s attacks have no effect on Firebird, so Sanshiro tries to go for a direct attack with Gaiking’s Killing Bite. However, when Gaiking gets up close to Firebird when it bites the body with the Daikyu Maryu’s face, the intense heat becomes too unbearable for Sanshiro and Gaiking begins to break apart. Fortunately, the team discover the small Phoenix statue within the haniwa statue and find out that it holds blueprints to Firebird. After analyzing the blue prints, they find out that Firebird’s weak points are the fire-emitters on it’s wings and the mini-computers within the neck. With this discovery, Fan Li heads on out within Skylar and tells Sanshiro to dive down from the sky with Firebird. Once they dive down, Fan Li fires Skylar’s missiles at Firebird’s wings and stopping the flames. With flames gone, Fan Li tells Sanshiro to destroy the neck. So Sanshiro gets Gaiking to use Desper Sight to send a surge of electricity from Gaiking’s horns to Firebird’s neck, causing the entire Dark Beast to blow up. Powers/Abilities Flight: Firebird is able to fly in the sky with it’s wings and with rocket thrusters on it’s tail. Body Flames: Firebird can shoot flames from fire-emitters around it’s body and be entirely engulfed in fire. It can spread it’s fire onto anything near it and can give out an intense body heat. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju